Omnidirection speed displays are found in United States Patent and Trademark Office Class 73, Measuring and Testing, subclass 178H and in Class 116, Indicators, subclass 129 and Digest 43. Examples of prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,212; 2,845,623; 3,048,836; 3,395,576; 3,355,733; and 4,044,709.